Eternal Life
by Julian Blake
Summary: This starts during the final fight. Angel has to find Spike, Connor and everyone else out in the world. He doesn't know where they are but he wont give up. It gives some answers to some things that were never truly finished in Angel and Buffy. Plz R&R.
1. The Final Fight

**A/N: this is my first fic, it is set directly after the end of Angel. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: i do not under any circumstances own Angel or any of the other characters.**

* * *

"Let's go to work."

Angel's sword clashed and clanged as more and more demons ran at him. Spike screamed in hysteria at the violence before him and then jumped at the nearest demon, grabbed his neck and twisted. The demon went down with a snap. Illyria's hands were moving too fast for the demons to see. She was deathly silent as she put her fist through a demon's chest and moved onto the next. Gunn was behind them bent over in pain. They had formed a line to keep as many demons as they could away from him. When a demon managed to break through the line, Gunn would stand up straight and fight. Each fight hurt more and more and he couldn't help but wish that Wesley was there. Unfortunately his wish didn't come true and all that was there were demons.

Angel fought hard and never gave in. When a demon rushed at him, he would fight back until it was dead. Once Angel had lost count of how many demons there were, one ran at him holding an axe.

"They've got weapons!" screeched Spike.

"I noticed!" replied Angel.

Angel killed the demon with the axe and glanced at Spike. Spike was unarmed and trying to hold off a demon holding a sword.

"Spike!" yelled Angel.

Angel kicked the dead demon's axe into the air and at Spike. Spike's hand flew out and grabbed it and sliced the demon in half.

"Thanks, he was getting annoying," said Spike.

Angel and Spike ran at the demons slashing them to bits. Illyria grabbed the demon in front of her, pulled it close and threw it back. The demon went howling into five other demons. Illyria looked up and noticed the dragon aiming for Gunn. She picked up a rubbish bin lid and threw it. The dragon was struck in the chest where the lid embedded itself and the dragon fell to the ground landing on some demons.

"That was my dragon," cried Angel stabbing a demon through the head.

The demon behind Angel's most recent victim pushed passed Angel and ran at Gunn. Angel turned around and watched as it stabbed Gunn through the chest. Gunn's mouth opened in a noiseless scream before he fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"NO! GUNN! Spike, Gunn is dead!" shouted Angel.

"He lasted longer than I thought he would," replied Illyria.

Spike turned around to look at Gunn and the demon he was fighting took its chance. The demon beheaded Spike and ran through him as he turned to dust.

"SPIKE!" screamed Angel.

"I am sorry for your loss," said Illyria as she smashed a demon against a wall and was splattered in blood.

The two giants at the back of the demon army yelled in triumph and pounded the ground. Angel, Illyria and lots of demon bounced into the air and fell back towards the ground. Illyria landed on her feet and ran towards the giants. She pushed all of the small demons out of her way and jumped at the first giant. While still floating through the air, she punched the giant's nose and it went crashing to the ground. She landed on the giant's chest as the second giant pounded the ground. Illyria went flying off the giant and into a crowd of demons. Angel saw Illyria's back land on one of the demon's axes and puncture her body.

"ILLYRIA! Come back! I need help!" howled Angel.

The demons swarmed around Angel and jumped over him surrounding him. Angel killed as many as he could before the pressure of all of the demons immobilised him. He forced his limbs up and pushed the entire group of demons on top of him away.

"Thanks Hamilton. I couldn't have done it without you."

The ground shook as the last giant pounded the ground. Angel smashed into the ground and was only just able to get back up before a demon swiped at him with a sword. He parried and grabbed hold of the demon's wrist. He twisted and twisted until he heard a crack and the sword fell out of his hand. Angel punched the demon in the head and picked up the second sword. He swung around and threw the sword at the giant. It squealed in pain as the blade burst into one of its eyes and the giant went down with a crash.

Angel turned his attention to the smaller demons and realised he was surrounded.

"May as well go out with a bang," said Angel.

He ran at the demons, sword, fist and feet striking at anything that moved. Most of the demons that got in contact with him ended up dead or with broken limbs. Angel punched one demon with the hilt of his sword and broke the demon's jaw. He was just about to move onto the next demon when a sword was pushed through his back and out his chest.

Angel turned around to look at the demon that had stabbed him; "Ow!" he said pulling out the sword and beheading the demon.

Angel continued to fight. His arms and legs were starting to ache and he could feel the effects of Hamilton's blood starting to fade away. Angel stabbed a demon in the stomach. He span around in a shimmer of swords trying to survive as long as possible.

Out of the corner of his eye, Angel noticed a demon jump at him. He tried to turn but was grabbed from behind by another demon. The jumping demon's axe glimmered in light from a headlamp. Suddenly the demon was knocked from the air and fell sprawling to the ground.

Connor took Gunn's axe off the ground and sliced the demon that was holding Angel in half.

"I thought I told you to go home," Angel said.

Connor gave Angel a disbelieving look, "You really thought that would work. If I remember correctly, I sank you to the bottom of the ocean once."

"I remember," mumbled Angel.

"Shall we?" asked Connor pointing to the army of demons.

"Be my guest."

Together, Angel and Connor were able to kill many demons. They kept fighting until Angel smelled the air.

"What's wrong?" asked Connor kicking a demon to the floor.

"The sun," said Angel as sunlight burst over the rooftops of LA.

Angel watched his hand as it slowly began to turn to dust. He turned to Connor, "I love y…"

Angel's body dusted before he could finish the sentence.

"DAD!" screamed Connor.

He ran to where his dad had stood just moments before and fell to his knees crying.

"Dad!" sobbed Connor.

A demon grabbed Connor's neck from behind and twisted. Connor's body fell onto a pile of dust on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: now that uv read plz review, reviews r welcome**


	2. A Second Chance

**A/N For anyone who really thought i had killed everyone off, think again. I have kept true to Angel in the way in which they never seem to stay dead either. Please R&R.**

"Hmm, well we can't have that now, can we?"

A man waved his hand and dusted formed and spiralled in the room before him. The dust went together and began to form a body. The dust became bones which muscle grew on. Skin covered the muscle and black clothing covered the skin. A few seconds later, Angel was standing there in a daze.

"What happened?" he asked looking around, "Wait a minute, I've been here before."

The room was wrecked. Tables were upturned and their contents spilled onto the floor. Two dead demons with purple skin were lying on the ground. One of the room's stone pillars had a chunk of stone knocked out and in the hole were traces of blood. He sniffed the air and recognised the blood.

"It's mine," whispered Angel examining the blood. He turned to the other man, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I have no formal name to speak of, sir. Most call me Jeeves as a form of mocking but I care not. As for where we are, you came here three years ago."

Jeeves walked up to Angel and placed his hand on Angel's head. Flashes of pictures played in Angel's head. He saw himself jumping into an empty pool, Angel fighting a yellow demon, and Darla's face.

"You!" hissed Angel, "Darla and I came to you for help and you said that you could help. You put me through all of those trials and wouldn't help her. She died that night!"

"Couldn't, sir."

"What?"

"I couldn't help your friend, not wouldn't."

"Sorry, you _couldn't_ help Darla," said Angel sarcastically.

"That is better, sir. Now would you like to know how and why you are here?"

"It had crossed my mind."

"If you remember correctly, you succeeded in the trials…"

Angel snarled.

"…But I could not give you a life in return. Now I am repaying our debt."

"Is that all? I thought you might actually like me."

"Sir, I do. You are the only person who has succeeded at the trials. Now I will leave you." Jeeves turned to leave.

"Wait! What about my friends? Give me a chance to win their lives!"

"Sir, you must understand that I cannot do that."

"Cannot or will not?"

Jeeves paused for a few seconds, "Will not, because it is against the rules."

"Well then break the rules. Rules are made to be broken."

"Not these ones sir. I will not do it, it is impossible for me to do it without…" Jeeves broke off and looked at Angel.

"Without what?" demanded Angel.

"Well, there is a way in which I can do it, sir. If I am going to help out the forces of good in this way, I must also help out the forces of evil. For every friend you bring back, one member of the Circle of the Black Thorn will also be brought back."

"No," sighed Angel. He looked Jeeves straight in the eyes, "There must be some other way."

"It is the only way sir, I am sorry. For each friend, there will be three trials. I will leave, call for me when you have an answer."

Jeeves turned away and disappeared.

Angel stood in thought for two hours. Finally, he shouted out, "Jeeves! Come here."

"No need to shout, sir. Now what is your answer?" said Jeeves.

"I will do it but can I at least choose who from the Circle of the Black Thorn comes back?"

"A bit confident aren't you, sir, already thinking about after you win. And the answer is no. I cannot allow you to do that."

"Then how do I know you won't bring back the most powerful of my enemies?"

"You don't but I promise you that the selection will be completely random. After all I do not care for the outcome."

"OK, who comes back first?" asked Angel.

"We will count back through your friends, from last to die to first to die. Your son was the last to die so…"

"Bring the first trial," said Angel.

"Sir, like last time, I must have your shirt and…"

"Shoes and socks, I know," said Angel starting to strip.

Once Angel had finished taking off non-essential clothing, he said, "Are you gonna wish me luck or what?"

"I have never wished any contestant luck before sir," replied Jeeves.

"Yes, but are you going to say it to me?"

Jeeves thought about this for a few seconds, "Good luck sir."

The room melted away and Angel was standing in the room he had fought the yellow skinned demon in. He looked at the entrance as the gate rose. Five people walked in. There were three men and two women.

"Vampires," growled Angel, "I have taken out more than five before so this is going to be easy."

The vampires looked at him and smiled, one by one they took out various weapons. One had a whip, one a sword, one a pair of sais, and the other two had stakes.

"Damn, there's always a catch," said Angel.

**Please R&R. This is my first fic and i want everyone to tell me wat they think. If you think its crap say so. If you like it and have some ideas, tell me and ill put them into my story if i like them. Again please review.**


	3. The Third Trials

**Anyone and everyone that has any ideas tell me. So far i have had no reviews and its not good. Please review.**

"Well done sir," said Jeeves.

Angel was barely standing in the middle of the room. His body was covered in cut and bruises and one of the sais was stuck in his lower back. Around him were five piles of dust.

"Could you help me?" asked Angel pointing to the sais stuck in his back, "I would but I can't seem to be able to reach it."

"Oh no sir, this is the second trial. You must get it out yourself," Jeeves paused, "Good luck."

Jeeves left and the room changed.

Angel was in a round room with no doors. The walls were made out of marble and were smoothed professionally. Angel walked up to a wall and swung his back out at it. Nothing happened. He had expected the wall to send the sais ripping out of his back but nothing had happened. He did it again and this time he watched the sais as best he could. Instead of being torn out, the sais just passed through the wall. Angel put his hand up to the wall and felt around, it was completely solid.

"Magic," said Angel.

Angel reached behind his back to grab hold of the sais. His hand went nowhere near the handle. Normally, he could reach everywhere on his body to take out weapons but it seemed as if the sais was lodged in Angel's spine restricting movement.

"Damn," said Angel trying to reach the handle of the sais for the fifteenth time, "If only my arm wasn't properly connected, then I could…"

Angel walked up to the wall over the round room and looked at it. He reached up and placed his hand on it. Suddenly Angel thrust his shoulder at the wall and heard a click. He screamed at the sudden pain in his arm but stopped when it went numb.

Angel looked at his arm. It was just hanging there uselessly, he tried to move it but found it incapable of movement. He took hold of his wrist with his other hand and swung his arm behind his back. Searing pain tore through Angel's lower half of his body as the Sais was knocked out of place and fell clattering to the ground.

"Very nicely done sir," said Jeeves picking up the sais and examining it.

Angel grabbed hold of his dislocated shoulder and pulled. There was a click and another scream in agony, "Thanks," mumbled Angel.

"I believe you have won your son's life," said Jeeves.

Angel looked up stunned, "What?"

"I said you have won your son's life."

"May I see him," asked Angel.

"No sir, you see, if you were to see your son now, you could not go through the trials for the rest of your friends."

"Oh," grumbled Angel, "Lets get on with it then."

Angel fought through trials that in total took three weeks. He fought massive demons, torture and the most unbelievable fiends from hell. After every two trials, Jeeves would come to Angel and tell him he had won one of his friend's lives. So far Angel had won Connor, Illyria, Spike, Gunn and Wesley.

Just before the eleventh trial, Angel said, "Cordy here I come."

Jeeves appeared before Angel.

"You remember what I can and can't do don't you?" said Jeeves, "If someone has been brought back, I cannot help them. Cordelia Chase was brought back for one day to help you; I cannot give you her life. I am sorry but we must move on … oh, this is unfortunate."

"What! What is unfortunate?" asked Angel.

"It seems that your friend, Winifred Burkle's body is occupied by your friend Illyria."

"Well, Illyria isn't really a friend, more like an ally, but why is that a problem."

"Sir, you must choose one of them to occupy the body, two people cannot occupy the body at one time."

"OK then, have it so that they both share the body but only one at a time. They can switch at will."

"That may just be possible, sir, if you don't mind my asking. How did you think of that?"

"My friend Wesley used to have a massive collection of books. Every now and then, I would read one and I got to know my mystics better. Now let's get onto the trial."

Angel successfully completed the two trials and won Fred's life.

"I must say sir, well done, well done," said Jeeves, "Now you may leave this place."

"But I still have other people's lives to save, my friend Doyle for one."

"Sir, the Powers That Be have told me not to give you any more lives and that you should be grateful that they allowed you to win the ones you have. Now you must leave."

"What? The Powers That Be are getting to be a real pain in my backside. I work for them and they rarely if ever give me anything. Where are my friends whose lives I have won then?"

Jeeves clutched at his collar and eyed Angel cautiously, "There is a third trial for each of them."

"WHAT? You said I had won their lives!"

"Sir, you have. It's just that they are alive and out in the world but you must find them. They have new identities and do not remember anything. If they, see you, their memories will be restored. Have fun."

As Jeeves said the last sentence, Angel lunged at him, planning to rip his throat out but Jeeves had disappeared before he could do anything. The room disappeared as well to be replaced with the lobby of the Hyperion hotel.

Angel walked to the doors and opened them, "Connor, Illyria, Spike, Gunn and Wesley, here I come."

**I dont have many ideas of what i am going to do for the next few chapters so if anyone has any ideas, tell me. Please R&R.**


	4. Two Old Friends

**A/N I just randomly had this idea to bring back old characters so i thought i would use it. Please R&R.**

The Groosalug walked down the crowded streets of New York. Since he left Cordelia two years ago, he had been searching the world for demons to kill. He had found the most demons in New York and therefore decided to stay. He had now gotten used to the flocks of people that walked around New York everyday and also the looks that he got from some females as he walked passed.

Today, Groosalug had found a familiar scent in the air. He knew it was from a person but he didn't know exactly who. He followed it until he walked into a young man about to cross the road.

"Watch it!" said the teenager.

"I'm sorry…You!" The Groosalug remembered the scent finally, "You're Angel's child, Connor."

Connor looked both confused and offended, "What? No I'm not. My name is Hunter and I don't know anyone called Angel. Whoever they are, I'm not their son."

"Yes, you are. I recognised your scent. I'm Groosalug; we met a few years ago at Angel's hotel."

"You recognised my what? OK I am just going to go now and you can stay away from me."

With that, Connor turned away and walked off.

"I am sure he was Angel's son. Why would he not admit that he was Angel's son? He looked honestly surprised. I fear that something involving magic might be at work here. If he is here, Angel might also be here…"

Groosalug continued to ponder these thoughts as he walked and eventually bumped into someone else.

"Sorry," said the Groosalug.

"Don't worry," said the red-haired man.

The red-haired man turned to go but Groosalug realised that there was something weird about this man's scent as well.

"What are you?" asked the Groosalug.

"Sorry?"

"I said what are you? You're not human."

"Neither are you. What are you?"

Just then, a woman screamed in an alley near them. Groosalug and the other man ran to the noise. They entered the alley and saw at the end a woman's body lying on the ground. There was a puddle of blood around her and she had her heart cut out. In the blood was footsteps made by something non-human leading up the side of one of the buildings. The Groosalug walked cautiously up to the woman and inspected her wounds.

"I do not know what kind of demon would do this," he said.

"I do," said the other man, "It's called a horimion. It feeds on human hearts and it prefers fresh ones."

Groosalug noticed that he had never seen the man's face change expression and his voice was always the same speed and tone. This surprised Groosalug because he had never known anyone to keep such a straight face. Groosalug nodded and looked at the trail of blood going up the building.

"I will hunt and kill this demon."

"I will help."

"Have you ever fought demons before?"

"Yes I have, I'm coming."

"OK, shall we go?" said Groosalug waving at the roof of the nearest building.

"Yes," said the red-haired man.

Together they climbed up the ladder of the building and when they reached the top, they stopped. A green, scaly demon was bent over eating something that it was holding in its hands. Luckily for them, it was facing the other way and hadn't noticed them yet. Groosalug raised his finger to his lips and the red-haired man nodded.

Groosalug slowly and extremely quietly walked up behind the demon and pulled a short sword out from underneath his jacket. He crept closer until he was standing five metres away from the demon. The demon stopped eating and its head shot around. It looked from Groosalug to the red-haired man and growled.

The demon dived at Groosalug and shoved him to the ground. Groosalug stabbed at it with the knife but the knife bent against the scales and didn't even hurt the demon. The demon got off Groosalug and ran at the other man. Groosalug turned around to see a wolf-like creature standing where the man had been standing seconds before. The two creatures jumped at each other, clawing and biting until the green demon fell to the ground dead.

Groosalug stood up and watched the wolf-like creature carefully. It looked up and snarled. Slowly it walked over to him on four legs. Groosalug stood his ground and picked up his bent knife. The creature walked over and then its form stated to change. It lay shaking on the ground as its hair disappeared and the body changed leaving the red-haired man lying on the ground naked.

"We won," said the red-haired man standing up.

"Yes, what are you?" replied Groosalug.

Groosalug took off his jacket and handed it to the man to cover himself.

"Back to this are we? I'm a werewolf. What about you?"

"One of my parents was a demon but I am not sure of which one it was. I'm Groosalug but I prefer Groo," said Groo reaching out his hand.

"Daniel Osborne," said Oz taking the hand.

**A/N If anyone out there has anything to say or comment on, please R&R.**


	5. Alliances

**A/N I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter, the next should be bigger but i just couldnt think of other things to say. Thanks to Alex Ryde, PrepGonePunk95 and Noxus for the reviews but its not as many people as i would hope like or dislike my story enough to say something. Please R&R.**

Angel walked silently down the small streets of Rome. Just thirteen hours ago, Angel had left the Hyperion Hotel on his quest to find his friends and boarded a plane to Rome. He had acquired the plane from one of his contacts in Rome and at this moment was going to meet him.

Angel walked up to the door of his contact and knocked. He heard a squeal of delight from behind the door just before it flew open revealing a young teenage girl.

"Angel," said Dawn, "It's been a while."

"Hi Dawn," said Angel looking behind her, "Are your sister or Andrew here."

"Nope, it's just me." Dawn studied Angel's face, "What's wrong? You look broodier than usual."

"That's kind of why I'm here; I need to speak to both Andrew and Buffy ASAP."

"Yes why are you here?"

"I will tell you after I've spoken to Buffy and Andrew. Now where are they?"

Dawn crossed her arms and looked up at Angel angrily, "They're out recruiting some slayers in Spain. They should get back tomorrow so you can wait here for them."

"OK, I'll stay but tomorrow, I really need to talk to them, its of the utmost urgency."

"OK, you can sleep on the couch, here," said Dawn throwing Angel a pink and fluffy pillow, "Sleep tight."

Angel woke up the next day stiff and sore but he didn't mind. The only thing that was on his mind now was finding his friends and son. He got up and went into the bathroom for a shower to wake him up. He opened the door and entered.

"OUT!" shouted Buffy.

Angel slammed the door shut, "Sorry, I didn't know. I'll just, um, wait out here."

Angel waited impatiently for Buffy to finish in the bathroom. After what seemed like hours, Buffy came out and looked Angel over carefully.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing," mumbled Angel looking at the window that Dawn had been nice enough to cover for him the previous night.

"I can tell there's something wrong, your brood factor is way out and you won't look me in the eye."

"I need your help," he said looking up at her, "I need to find my friends; they're, um, missing and need help."

Buffy lightly took hold of Angel's arm and led him to the couch which still had the fluffy pink pillow.

"OK, now you have to tell me what happened," she said.

Angel explained what had happened with the Circle of the Black Thorn, the demon army and Jeeves. Buffy listened patiently but every now and then, she interrupted with questions.

"So you want my help to find your friends?" asked Buffy, "And what makes you think that I would help you anyway?"

Angel slouched down in his chair, "I don't know why, I just kinda hoped you would."

"Sorry, that was my attempt at a joke to brighten things up; of course I'll help you. Do you have any pictures of your friends?" Angel nodded, "Good, I'll get copies and put word out with the global slayers. If anyone sees or hears anything from them, we'll be there. Don't worry, we'll find them. Now who are they and where are the pictures?"

"OK, there is my son, Connor, there's Wesley, Illyria or Fred, Gunn and Spike…"

"Spike! Spike's dead!"

"Spike _was_ dead but he was kind of like resurrected through the amulet and know he sort of works with me."

"I'll take your word for it but when we find him, Spike's dead for making me think that he was dead."

"Let's just find them first. Then we'll worry about making them pay for dying or not dying. We have a lot of work to do but we should be able to do it if we start working now."

Buffy nodded, "We'll find your friends."

**A/N Please if anyone has any ideas at all for what i can do for the next few chapters tell me. Please R&R.**


	6. Return of Lorne

Groo and Oz slowly walked through the streets of NY to Oz's apartment. Groo had moved into Oz's apartment to stay away from the rats. It had been a week since they met. From that day forth, they had become quite good friends. While they walked, they talked non-stop explaining their pasts. At one point Oz had gotten hungry so he and Groo bought hot dogs and soft drinks.

"You're actually from another dimension?" asked Oz taking a bite of his hot dog. Groo nodded, "Cool."

"You worked with a group called the Scoobies to fight demons?"

Oz said, "We were a very good team. Buffy was a vampire slayer, Xander was - well he was Xander, Giles was great at his books and Willow…"

Oz paused so Groo noticing that he wasn't going to say anything else asked, "You fought many demons then? What would you say your best kill was?"

"I personally didn't kill too many demons but together we killed lots. I think that our best kill was The Mayor but Angelus was a close second."

"Angelus? Does he have any relation to Angel?"

"You know Angel? Yes, Angelus is Angel when he is evil."

"You too know Angel? How?"

"He was a Scooby when I first joined but he left and went to LA to fight demons there. What about you? How do you know Angel?" said Oz drinking his soft drink.

"Angel was one of the people who came to my dimension. Later, he took my princess but he did not do so on purpose. I could tell that she always belonged to him. Ahh, my princess, Cordelia."

"Cordelia!" spluttered Oz. He took a little while to recover himself but when he did, he looked at Groo questioningly, "Your princess was Cordelia? I bet she liked that."

"Yes I think she did but I could not live under Angel's shadow forever so I told her that she loved Angel and left. I have not seen any one of them since then except…I believe I did see Angel's son a week ago but I am not sure."

"Angel has a son! But vampires can't have children. Mind you, that would explain it."

"Explain what?"

"Before I met you, I caught a scent that reminded me of Angel but it wasn't exactly him. Wait a minute; I haven't known Angel for four years. How old is his son?"

"About twenty or close by it."

"He's grown up fast, probably mystically. Here we are," said Oz pulling out a key and unlocking his door, "It seems that I have missed a lot since I left."

He opened it to find a green skinned demon with red horns standing in his kitchen.

Groo went bustling passed Oz and embraced the demon, "Lorne. How are you my friend?"

"I am not doing all that great for myself pumpkin."

Groo looked worried, "How can I help?"

"You and your werewolf buddy can help me with a little business in town. I am hoping to get a bar downtown but a couple of bullying demons wont let me move in. Do you think that you two might be able to come around and put the demons in their place?"

"Hi, I'm Oz, who are you? And how did you get into my apartment?"

"Sorry Oz, this is Lorne. He is from my home dimension but he came here before me. He was also part of the group who came to my dimension with Angel."

When Groo said Angel's name, Lorne's face tightened and he looked ready to scream.

"I got in using a skill that I learned from a friend," Lorne smiled deviously, "It's called picking the lock."

"OK, how is Angel, Lorne?"

"Let's not talk about mister broody right now. What I am here for is some help from you, munchkin. What do you say? I'll pay if it helps."

"You'll pay us?" asked Oz. He looked at Groo who nodded, "We'll do it, When do you want us to swing by?"

"Right now, you two collect what weapons you might need and then follow me."

Groo lifted up the pillows that were on the lounge revealing a small arsenal of sword and other sharp objects. He picked up a small hand-held axe and placed the pillows back over the weapons.

"Let's go," he said opening the door.

"You certainly showed them," said Lorne looking around at the bits of demon flesh covering the floor. It had only taken ten minutes to defeat the three demons of which two were killed by Groo and one by Oz.

Oz morphed back into human form and Lorne handed him a spare shirt and pants.

"I don't need them," Lorne said, "Besides I think you look better in them than me cupcake."

"Thanks," replied Oz.

"Don't mention it but I think you two should think abut taking some spare clothing with you when you fight."

"That's a good idea." Oz looked at Groo, "Do you think you could carry a spare shirt and pants around with you?"

"I can and I will, but we need to get back to your apartment for now."

"Why?" asked Lorne.

"We need to work out what we are going to do next to fight the demon world. I can't stay in Oz's apartment forever and we might be able to make some income out of this."

"I if we are going to be fighting demons professionally," said Oz, "We might want a man on the inside."

Oz and Groo looked at Lorne who took a step back; "No." was all he said.

"You said you would pay us, pay us with information, that's all," said Oz.

"No, I can't do it."

"Why not?" asked Groo.

"Because you two remind me of a young…" he paused and his face turned sour, "Angel Investigations."

"Then help us," said Oz, "We might die if you don't."

Lorne shot him a look of pure venom but then calmed it into sadness, "I will only help with information. That is it, take it or leave it."

Groo patted Lorne roughly on the back, "Welcome to the team."

**A/N Im not sure how wel i captured Lorne's personality so please if you have any advice, critism, comments, ideas or anything at all, please tell me.**


	7. The Librarian

**A/N Thanks a lot to all the people who have reviewed. Hope this is good enough for y'all.**

"We might have a lead," Buffy told Angel.

They were sitting in Buffy's apartment waiting on more information about Angel's friends. So far, there had been five leads that turned out false. Buffy placed the phone down on its holder.

"That was Willow," said Buffy, "Willow thinks she found Wesley."

"Where?" asked Angel eagerly.

"England, it appears as if his new identity is a librarian at Oxford. Sounds a bit like him doesn't it? Well anyway, Willow was doing some research and he walked over and helped her out without recognising her at all. How does the memory thing work again?"

"Jeeves said that once my friends saw me, they would remember. Let's hope he got it right."

"There's another thing I want to talk to you about."

Angel looked at Buffy and noticed that she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the Circle of the Black Thorn members that got brought back as well?"

"We will," growled Angel looking away, "But my friends are more important."

"I wasn't saying that they weren't important. I was saying that maybe we should turn a bit of attention to the Circle."

Angel stood up and walked a few paces away, "Are you saying I should wait patiently for my friends and go after the Circle instead?"

"No Angel," said Buffy.

She stood up and walked over to Angel. He kept facing away from her so she compassionately took hold of his hand for comfort. His head flew around to look at her.

"Buffy?" he whispered.

"Angel, we'll talk about this later, right now we have a plane to catch."

Angel nodded and allowed Buffy to lead him out the door of the apartment.

"Buffy, Angel, welcome to the land of tea and biscuits," called Willow as they stepped out of the plane.

"Thanks Will," said Buffy giving Willow a hug, "It's been a while so after we find Wesley, we have a lot of catching up to do."

Willow nodded and gave Angel a hug, "I'm so sorry about your friends Angel but we'll get them back."

Angel nodded and looked up at the night sky. His mind flew to all of his friends, out there living normal lives. He wondered if he should leave them to their lives but then he pictured their faces and made up his mind.

"Can we go get Wes now?" he asked walking towards Willow's car.

"Sure Angel," said Willow giving Buffy a questioning look.

Buffy returned Willow's look with a shrug and she mouthed, "Later."

Together the three of them set off for the library. The car moved on in silence. Each person was waiting for someone else to start a conversation but since no one would, no one talked. After a very uncomfortable car ride, they got out and walked up the steps of the library. They entered the glass doors and walked up to the front desk.

"I am looking for a man," whispered Angel.

He took out a picture that showed both Angel and Wesley in a friendly yet very manly hug.

The girl behind the counter looked at the picture and nodded, "You should find him in the Supernatural section. He's not in trouble is he?"

"No, I'm an old friend."

Angel strode off towards the Supernatural section with Buffy and Willow tagging along behind.

"Angel?" asked Willow a little bit too loud because she got a very loud shh from someone reading a book.

"Yes Willow," whispered Angel.

"What are you going to say to Wesley when you meet him?"

"I don't know, I'm just gonna you know, wing it."

Willow shook her head at the roof and slowed down so that she could speak to Buffy with less of a chance of Angel hearing, "He's not put a lot of thought into this has he?"

"No but you can't tell him I said so. What did you want to know earlier?"

"I wanted to know how it is working with Angel again."

"It's hard. Just being in the same country with him is hard but I'm managing and its not like we're going to do anything, I wouldn't cheat on the Immortal."

"That was my second question, the day after the Immortal leaves to Australia, Angel turns up. Is that harder?"

"Much…but I'll have to tell you later, there's Wes."

Willow looked down the isle that they were in and noticed a man sitting on a chair reading multiple books at one time. He was wearing his glasses in a very awkward position and it looked like he hadn't shaved for weeks.

Angel walked up to him and stood still waiting for him to look up. It took a little while but eventually he looked up. Angel looked deep into his eyes and noticed a spark of recognition.

"Do I know you?" asked Wesley in a very gruff, confused tone.

"Wesley, it's Angel, don't you recognise me?" asked a worried Angel.

Wesley took his glasses off and scanned Angel.

"My name's not Wesley, its Rupert."

Buffy and Willow snorted with laughter. Wesley looked honestly insulted and he stood up.

"It's not as bad as Buffy!" he retorted.

Angel, Buffy and Willow stood there frozen to the spot.

"You remembered Buffy," stated Angel, "What else do you remember?"

"Who are you people? How do I know you all? And what the hell is going on?"

"I'm Angel, this is Willow and Buffy. You know us because we're all friends but as for the last question, I can't imagine what it's like for you. All I can guess is that you are remembering things that make no sense at all yet it all feels really familiar."

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I know that because what you think is your life is not your life and what you are remembering is your life. As soon as you saw me, you started to remember things. It was magic."

"Magic? You're nuts! What do you mean…don't worry, I'm leaving."

"Wesley! I mean, uh, Rupert, wait. I need to speak to you."

"No, you're all strangers and I seem to feel guilty towards you, like I betrayed you or something and I don't like it."

"Rupert, wait. Fine, I'll try one last thing," said Angel.

Angel punched out as hard and quickly as he could at Wesley's face. Wesley instinctively blocked and counted by kicking Angel in the stomach. Angel fell to the ground with a grunt.

"What the? I mean, I'm sorry for kicking you. Are you OK?"

Angel stood up, "I'm fine. See what I mean though, I knew you would do that." Wesley raised an eyebrow, "Well not necessarily the kick but I knew you would fight back."

"I believe you…Angel, I feel weird."

Wesley fell to the ground. Angel ran to Wesley and checked his pulse and breathing.

"He's alive," said Angel.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Willow.

"I don't know."

**A/N Some of the bits in this story was speculation. I'm not even sure if ****there is a library in Oxford or if it has steps. If anyone has anything they want ****me to do in the next few chapters, please tell me. Also, please Read & Review.**


	8. New Girl In Town

**A/N I am so so ashamed and sorry. I hadnt realised that i hadnt put a song in for Groo and Oz. I meant to put one in before i put it on fanfic but i forgot. Once again, im sorry. Please forgive me.**

A young, blonde girl slowly walked down the dark street in New York. She wore pants, shirt and a long jacket. Two shadows stalked her, moving when she moved and stopping when she stopped. The girl flicked her hair back off her shoulders and half turned her head. She smiled and walked over into the nearest alley.

The shadows behind her sped up until they were just steps away from her. The girl kept walking until she saw that the alley was a dead end. She span around, her jacket whistling in the breeze, and she pulled out a sword. The shadows faltered but not for long. The girl slowly backed away, waiting for the shadows to show themselves. Out of nowhere, two vampires emerged from either side of the alley.

"Out for a midnight stroll, little girl?" asked the first vampire.

"How could I have a midnight stroll at nine o'clock at night?" asked the girl.

"What?"

"You definitely aren't the smartest vampire are you?"

The vampire screamed in rage and rushed at the girl. She stepped to the side and chopped down with her sword, beheading the vamp. The other vampire stepped back and she turned to look at him.

"I'm outta here," he said turning around and running away.

"Oh no you don't."

The girl ran passed the vampire and stopped in front of him.

"How'd you do that? Who are you?"

"Name's Charlie."

She stabbed him in the chest with her sword.

"Swords can't kill m…" said the vampire just before he turned to dust.

"Wrong, they can when they're enchanted," said Charlie.

Charlie swirled around and left the alley leaving behind two piles of dust.

"Another good kill," said Groo pulling an axe out of the body of a demon.

Groo turned around to look at Oz and Lorne. Lorne had started coming on hunting trips with them but he refused to fight unless a demon rushed him. They were in an abandoned movie theatre that had been used for a nest of demons.

"You two are getting good," said Lorne, "Just don't get cocky, cupcake."

"Only because of your tips," said Oz.

"Yes, you tell us who the bad demons are, we rely on your help," said Groo.

"Thanks sweetums but really, you could do it without me," said Lorne starting to walk out of the theatre.

"No we couldn't but before this turns into an argument, how's the new and improved Caritas going?" asked Oz following Lorne.

"Business is booming, though I hope that you two don't become the new Angel Investigations when it comes to my bar."

"Why?" asked Groo.

"Because they managed to destroy my bar at least two times and I'd like to keep my new bar. It's refreshing to just own a karaoke bar again and not the entire entertainment division of a big, yet evil company."

"We will try not to do so but it may happen beyond our control," said Groo as they neared Caritas.

"Welcome to Caritas," said Lorne when they entered.

Up on the stage was a hairy demon singing to the song "The Voice" very badly. In front of the stage were many tables filled with many demons and humans who were drinking and enjoying the hairy demon attempting to sing.

"Ooh, I don't think he'll like his wife dumping him tomorrow," said Lorne reading the singing demon, "But oh well, he aint dangerous. Come to think of it, I haven't heard you sing recently," he said to Groo, "And I haven't ever heard you sing, sweet cheeks. You can go up next but first I want you to meet my first mate when it comes to running the bar. Ricky, come here," called Lorne.

A young man with brown hair and green eyes came over, "Yes Lorne?" he said.

"These are the two people I keep running off with. Groo, Oz, this is Ricky. He manages the bar when I'm not here and he makes a wicked Sea breeze."

Ricky took the hint, "Nice meeting you two, one Sea breeze coming up."

"He's a good kid really," said Lorne, "Now as for you two singing, you ready?"

"I don't sing," stated Oz.

"Neither do I, it has never been one of my talents," said Groo.

"It doesn't matter if you sing well or not, however badly you sing, I can read your destiny and set you on your path if you're not on it already."

Oz and Groo looked at each other. After a short silence, Oz said, "We'll do it but only one song."

"That's all that's needed, pumpkin," said Lorne smiling and leading them up to the stage.

The hairy demon was nearly finished so Lorne went up on stage with him and sung along for the last verse.

"Woah that was some crazy singing, up next we have two close friends of mine singing Rockafella Skank."

Oz and Groo walked up on stage and began singing. They sang so monotone and deep that some people started to fall asleep. Groo was only able to sing the song because of the monitor displaying the words. Lorne sat down at a table and Ricky handed him his Sea breeze. He muttered a thanks and read his friends. Lorne went so deep into this reading that he didn't notice a young blonde girl sit down next to him. She sat there watching him and waited until Oz and Groo hit the chorus. Charlie moved her chair right up to Lorne and bent forward until her mouth was an inch away from Lorne's ear.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star," she sang into his ear.

Lorne broke out of his reading of Oz and Groo and unintentionally began to read Charlie. He saw bright lights and a deep voice before he fell off his chair shaking.

Charlie smiled, gave a stunned Oz and Groo a wink and walked out the door. Oz jumped down off the stage and went to Lorne's aid. Groo followed Charlie out into the dark streets of New York.

Groo looked around to see Charlie's jacket disappear into an alley. He followed cautiously. Suddenly, Groo was attacked from behind but he turned around fast enough to block the punch.

"Nice block," said Charlie.

"Lets see what you can do," Groo said returning the blow.

"Lorne, I'm here," said Oz.

Lorne looked up into Oz's face and said, "She isn't bad, she's…" before he fainted.

"Help him," Oz shouted at Ricky before he followed Groo out the door.

"Groo?" called Oz.

He heard a crash in an alley and went in the direction of the sound. When he entered the alley, Oz saw that a big fight had happened. Bins and their contents were strewn out onto the floor, two swords were lying forgotten on the ground and multiple chairs had been broken. Charlie and Groo stood in amongst the mess, neither had a scratch on them.

Oz stooped and picked up the swords before calling, "Groo, Lorne said something about her not being bad."

Groo looked at Oz and Charlie took her chance. She used a couple of perfectly executed moves and had Groo in a head and arm lock.

"Get out of this one, babe," she said.

Groo grabbed hold of the arm around his neck and pulled forward. Charlie went flying over his shoulders and landed on her feet.

"Nice work," Charlie said. She turned to Oz, "So little Lorney told you that I was good did he?"

"No," retorted Oz, "He said you weren't bad, there's a difference. Who are you?"

"My name's Charlie."

"What are you?" asked Groo, "Because you fight too well to be human."

"Guess, I'll give you a clue," Charlie said as she raised her hand and pointed up.

"I don't understand," said Groo.

"I do," said Lorne stumbling into the alley with Ricky right behind him, "She's an Angel."

Charlie looked at him and smiled, "Very nice," she said.

**A/N It might take a little while for me to update this story for a while because i hav exams but il update it as soon as i can. **


	9. Authors Note

**AN I am SOOOOOO sorry that it has taken so long to update but i have had a huge problem with writers block. I have written the beginning of the next chapter but i dont know where to go from there. Thank you for sticking with my story and ill try to finish this chapter ASAP. The problem is that i dont know what to do for it. Could you please tell me ideas, hints or anything you can thinmk of that will help my story. Heres what i have of the next chapter. Sorry again.**

"Wesley!" shouted Angel, "Wesley! Rupert! Wesley!"

Angel was sitting next to Wesley's unconscious body in the oxford library. He was trying to wake his friend up but so far, shouting at him and punching him hadn't worked.

"Angel, the ambulance is here now," said Buffy trying to calm Angel down, "They'll find out what's wrong with him."

Two men carrying a stretcher walked in and placed the stretcher next to Wesley. Angel stood back and allowed them to lift Wesley onto the stretcher and begin to take him away.

"Wait! I'm coming with him," said Angel.

"Angel, you can't," said Buffy. She looked out of the window to see the sky already starting to lighten, "The sun."

"Buffy someone needs to go with him," pleaded Angel.

"I'll go," said Willow stepping forward.

"Thanks Will."

Willow followed the men with Wesley leaving Angel and Buffy alone.

"Angel, we need to get out of here," said Buffy.

He glanced up at her and she could see that he was worried.

"He'll be fine, Wesley's a fighter. But we really should get out of here before you get in danger of sunburn, literally."

"OK," mumbled Angel as he turned around and walked through the library and back to the car.

**AN Now where should i go with this story? Please send me anything you can think of. **

**Thanks. **

**Julian.**


End file.
